The Boy Who No One Loved
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: Sometimes, Tutu frustrates me to no end and I want Fakir/Mytho/Harry to find love and happiness. I swear I am not bashing anyone, just a little overdue scolding...from Harry. This is not a story, basically just an outline for a possible story. PRE-SLASH. Enjoy.


Ok, so here's another idea (not a story, basically a rough draft of a possible story) with a secondary split off that I'll put in a "Chapter 2" probably later on. This version would be either Harry/Mytho/Fakir or even just Harry/Mytho with strong Fakir bromance, I can't really decide (but the secondary split will def. be Harry/Fakir, so this one HAS to have Mytho with Harry at least).

NOTE:

A) This is an exception to the "Kuroba Asuka" alias thing I have going because I wanted something that fits more into the story, so the French/Spanish/Latin _Verdell_ that means green, flourishing/growing made a bit more sense to me.

B) This is not Duck/Princess Tutu bashing, it just always frustrated me how every emotion she returns for a LONG time is negative so poor Mytho is just an anxious ball of depression, anger, sadness, etc until his Love shard is returned...kind of. But yeah, this whole idea spawned from the scene where Verdell is scolding Tutu and Fakir for being stupid.

O

Harry falls through the veil at the Department of Mysteries instead of Sirius and ends up in the city where stories come to life. This starts the gears for his story to start playing out in the city. He remembers nothing from his life before falling through the Veil (including falling through the Veil) at first. He is just known as Boy and lives with his relatives who hate him and mistreat him.

He is wandering around town after being kicked out for the day since his relatives have company, and he goes to see the show that is in town, running into the ballet class from the main school in town. (The episode where Tutu gives Mytho his Fear back; when Duck is asked to dance for the woman who feels like she's missing something). Harry has been showing up for the last few days, getting dance lessons from the staff who fell in love with the soft-spoken and shy young man – they even gave him a name, once they got over their horror over the fact that he has no name – calling him Verdell for his green eyes and quick study of ballet.

When the leading lady loses confidence and sees Duck's moves, she asks that Duck and Verdell dance together for her so she can see what she's lacking. Verdell readily agrees, but Duck (and the rest of the class) adamantly refuse. However, when Verdell asks Duck to dance with him she agrees. They start, with Duck, of course, making some basic mistakes, but Verdell was almost expertly helping her (like Rue did that one time). His dancing shows how inexperienced he is but he is also exuding an aura of pure joy and determination. Even when Duck makes a mistake that he's not able to catch, he just smiles, laughs, and helps her up to continue the dance. It was mesmerizing to watch and their finish was perfect, Duck didn't even need help once she stopped being nervous and just had fun like Verdell.

The dance moves the heartless prince, so much so that he is entranced and start to move towards them but Fakir stops him. Later, when Tutu tries to return Mytho's heart shard (fear), Verdell sees everything and stops the emotion from going back. Gently cradling the little heart shard he glares at Princess Tutu while Mytho and Fakir watch, shocked, as he basically rages at her for being so stupid. She tries to defend herself, saying that Mytho needs his heart to be happy, at which point Fakir breaks in saying Mytho doesn't need his heart, he only needs to do what Fakir says, but Verdell tells both of them they are selfish and mean, not caring about Mytho at all.

Fakir and Tutu are insulted and try to argue but Verdell steamrolls over their protests, pointing out that giving back Mytho's heart in pieces isn't good since Tutu is only finding negative emotions. She needs to either get them all and give them all back at once or give them back in opposite pairs, otherwise Mytho will suffer even more than if he had no heart at all. Then he rounds on Fakir and tells him that he's not treating Mytho like a person at all, but like a doll or slave who is just there to do Fakir's bidding. If Fakir really cares about Mytho and his well-being, he'd have realized that Mytho does need his heart to live properly but that Tutu's method is more harmful than anything else. He then asks which emotions have already been returned, the answer being "Disappointment, Loneliness, Sorrow, and Affection."

So Verdell points out that, of all the emotions and reasons for having a heart, Mytho now only has the ability to feel these four emotions, and since affection is the only one that can be counted as positive, Mytho is probably in a lot of pain emotionally, and adding Fear to that list would make it so he'd probably need to be isolated from people for a while so he can acclimate to the sudden onslaught of fear he'd be flooded with. Horrified at the mistake she almost made, Tutu flees and the three boys are left alone. Fakir, having been really shaken by Verdell's observation, doesn't know quite what to do, so Verdell gently takes Mytho's and Fakir's hands and makes sure they get back to the dorm ok.

Fakir, embarrassed, struggles to thank Verdell, who tells Fakir to not only watch out for Mytho, but try to actually treat him like a person. He says, "Just because Mytho doesn't have a full heart doesn't mean he doesn't know or remember things" and "especially since he has mostly negative feelings he'll need his best friend (Fakir) by his side protecting him from more pain."

It would mostly follow the story of the show from there, with Verdell being able to interfere every time Tutu tried to return a heart shard, Verdell collecting all of them in a special little box. He spends hours a day speaking with the emotions and getting to know Mytho as a person through his emotions. Fakir seeks him out and they interact more, Verdell is eventually invited to the school against his relative's wishes, but his story plays out and they disappear, having abandoned him.

Eventually, Edel and Verdell will cross paths and she will have his story in an old book that she gives him. When he reads it and finds out his story he is upset and confides in Mytho's emotions while the whole battle for Mytho's love happens. Mytho's emotions try to comfort Verdell until they all feel the disturbance of Mytho's love being corrupted. Verdell, desperate to help Mytho after the heart shards tell him something is terribly wrong, accidentally apparates them all to the battle ground and all the emotions he's been collecting go to purify the love shard, entering Mytho all at once, making a sort of vacuumed so all of his heart shards come together and Mytho is healed. He fights the Raven and wins with Verdell's help.

From there, Fakir and Mytho become obsessed with getting to know Verdell, especially since he's a character from a different story, which confuses them all since most of the time others can't interfere with different stories - Duck being the only exception. They wheedle the story out of Verdell – the story of _The Boy Who No One Loved_

O

 _Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy who had never felt love. Of course, there must have been a time, right after his birth, when his parents showered him with love, but they died a few days after he was born so he could not remember at all. He was sent to live with his mother's sister, who was violently jealous of her beautiful sister, so she hated her nephew on sight. However, to keep up appearances of being good people, they took in the loveless boy, making him live in the broom closet in the basement of the home. He was not given a name before his parents died, and his aunt and uncle just called him Boy all his life. They would call him freak sometimes because he had special powers. He could make things happen, like magic. They could not explain it and did not want to have him near their blood child, so he lived in the basement until his 11th birthday, when he was invited to a special school for gifted children – those with the gift of magic. He went to the school and made friends and flourished, only for it all to rapidly fall apart once the monster who killed his parents came back and tried to kill him. Many battles were fought, and in the summer of his 15th year, the fighting came to a head and the Boy defeated the monster, only to fall into the Veil, a doorway to another world. All the people he'd met and made friends with forgot about him and life in that world went on, because the Boy was destined to never be loved by anyone in that world. However, in the new world he landed in, the Boy would finally be given a name, and save the lives of the Prince and the Knight from a different story, and find love with them for all eternity._

O

Bleh, I am not super happy with the way Verdell's "story" came out, but that could be because it was super hard to write something that sounds like depressing Drosselmeyer insanity.

Starting at the fight for the Love shard, the secondary split for this will go from Verdell showing up - instead of all the heart shards being suddenly collected (and cutting out the whole second half of the anime), the next part will go over the last half of the anime and end with Harry/Fakir together, Duck being happy despite being alone (I'm sorry Duck), and Mytho and Rue happily frolicking off into their story like in the show.


End file.
